The present invention relates to an improved machine for performing a process of ordering textile tubes used in a continuous spinning machine and feeding them to the motorized mechanism of the continuous spinning machine, which has a variety of important advantages over the currently available machines of this type.
Bumping mechanisms that regulate removal of textile tubes, applicable to ordering machines of the tubes, such as those described in Spanish Utility Patent No. 294,962, and textile-tube classifying and cleaning machines properly speaking, such as described in Spanish Patents 520,036 and 539,741, are known. All of these differ substantially from the machine according to the invention for ordering textile tubes for a continuous spinning machine that is described hereinbelow.
According to the present invention, the machine for ordering comprises automatic ordering means for ordering textile tubes automatically and without manual labor to form an ordered sequence of the textile tubes, which is adjustable for textile tubes of different dimensions, and means for delivery of the ordered sequence of textile tubes to a distributor of the continuous spinning machine.
The machine according to the invention advantageously comprises a hopper for the textile tubes; two identical parallel and vertical conveyor belts located at a rear wall of the hopper, electric drive means for driving each of the conveyor belts independently of each other, each of the conveyor belts being provided with a plurality of textile tube holders spaced at equal distances along the belts, so that when the conveyor belts are operated a single textile tube is taken from the hopper by each of the tube holders and carried to an end thereof remote from the hopper; bottom discharge means for discharge of the textile tubes to the distributor of the continuous spinning machine, and lateral guides for guiding the textile tubes raised by the conveyor belt to the bottom discharge means.
The machine according to the present invention for ordering textile tubes has been designed to produce a considerable savings in labor, with consequent reduced manufacturing costs for textiles, its operations being effected automatically in accordance with the current state of the art.
The machine according to the present invention is sturdy, not susceptible to damage, and is simple and reliable in its electromechanical operation. The special position of the elements that constitute the machine make it possible to perform the entire sequence of operations, from receipt of the tubes which are to be ordered to sequential delivery of the tubes, now ordered, permitting separate feed, and as desired, from both sides of the continuous spinning machine.
Similarly, by adequate adjustment means, the machine according to the invention can be used to order tubes of different length, according to the work to be performed by the continuous spinning machine.
The improved features in the ordering machine of the present invention provide advantages over the presently known devices performing the same function. The machine according to the present invention has an elevating loading mechanism or, alternatively, a conveyor belt distributing device, which provides greater maneuverability to the machine. The machine is also useful with continuous spinning machines equipped with an automatic doffer.
The machine according to the invention rapidly and automatically delivers textile tubes to both sides of the continuous spinning machine, and is a novel machine greatly superior, in all aspects, to those now known.